PJO ONE SHOTS OF AWESOMENESS (maybe)
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: A series of one shots that i basically wrote late at night. or because i was bored on camp.
1. The Loves and Hates of Nico Di Angelo

**welcome to this ****ridiculous place for one shots that fill my head. (keep in mind this was written before BOO came out)**

**CHECK OUT **

**Cold and Dark:the Perfect Pair**

**OUT NOW**

* * *

><p><strong>The Loves and Hates of Nico Di Angelo <strong>

it was summer and i had decided for some reason to spend it at camp half blood. i should have known better. 1) because cabin 10 had made it they're personal mission to give a make over. and 2) Marina grey. Daughter of Poseidon.

i know what your thinking percy! has a sister! and how did she come to be? i'll tell you later.

anyway she'd decided to find out why i said i hate everything "Nico, do you really hate everything?" she said. "yes" i replied. she stared at me and she seemed to come up with an idea. "Nico., i bet i can find something you like before the end of summer" she said. "as if" i replied.

it had started out small as in chocolate and cake. (i didn't really hate them) then it went on to bigger things like animals.

"what is that?" i said as she petted a small snow puppy "it's a puppy. look into it's eyes and say you hate it" admittedly it was difficult. but i said it anyway "i hate it" and don't even ask about the kitten. she presented the next day. then it was a teddy bear. "look at it" she said a smirk on her face "i bet you can't say i hate it" was she kidding! "i hate teddy bears" she scowled.

and then nothing for a whole week. well then monday came around.

i was sitting in my cabin cleaning my sword when the door flew open. she walked in holding a golden sun picture frame. "Nico, look at this" she handed it to me. my mouth dropped open and i fumbled for words. "h-h-how?" it was a picture of Will Solance, how in tartrus did she find out.

"Yes! i did it i found something you don't hate!" she shouted as she ran from my cabin.

oddly we've been best friends since.

* * *

><p><strong>i know what everyone's thinking now it's a "what the hellf***" i changed it a bit and in this one shot Nico is gay but in my other fic he isn't. i know i know it's a damn right confusing concept. and i'm sorry about that.**

**yours **

**Cup O'Tea Hatter.**


	2. Spoiling Nico

**Hello! people! this oneshot is entitled Spoling Nico. this is a head cannon that i got off Rayvnashes2. i got this ages ago... i feel so bad that i didn't remember. and sorry if it's not the best. it was kinda rushed**

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think you are!" Nico shouted as he ran down the hill. making a beeline for cabin 13. "Come on Nico! it's a present!" Jason said as he caught up to him. Nico glared at him once. "i'm not wearing it!" Nico said continuing on his way. "Will. would probably like how you look in it!" Jason said. passing over the package. "Fine" Nico grumbled. <strong>

**Half an hour later Nico walked into the infirmary. wearing A Camp Jupiter purple Hoodie. Will passed him and did a double take "Where did you get that…..?" he said pausing what he was doing. "Jason" Nico replied. Will seemed to glare at the sweatshirt. **

**Nico shouldn't of been surprised when Will presented him with a black hoodie with a golden sun. Nico accepted it. then disappeared. with a small blush and smile on his face. Will smiled to himself. and bumped a fist. then realised something "Wait! i said no shadow traveling!" **

* * *

><p><strong>Jason quickly ran through the forest coming to the cliff face. knocking on the door of bunker 9 "Password?" a voice asked "Solangelo" came the replied. Jason was quickly let into the room. there were other people there such as:<strong>

**Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Drew, and most of the Aphordite cabin, together they made the Solangelo fan club/Nico lovers anonymous. Jason was the Co-president. along with Annabeth. **

**"Did you give it too him!" Annabeth asked. Jason smiled. everyone smiled after that. "and?" Drew asked. "Will retaliated." A collective squeal went through the room "What did he get him!" one Aphordite girl spoke up "A black Hoodie with a large Golden sun" another squeal. **

**"Ok People" Annabeth said "What are we gonna get Nico next?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico was eating in the dining pavilion when Jason gave him something else "What is that" Nico said pointing at the Owl Plushie "Another present. this ones from Annabeth" Nico took it. completely oblivious to the glare Will was sending Jason's way. <strong>

**"Thank you i guess" Nico said as he took it from Jason. Jason looked in Will's direction as he walked away and smiled. Will continued glaring at him.**

**3 hours later Nico was sword fighting when Will presented him with a Toothless Plushie. Nico looked at it and took it tentatively. blushing again. as he took it then disappeared. Now standing in cabin 13 Nico hugged the plushie. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jason had reported back to SFCNLA that evening with the good news. and you could hear the squealing from the top of Half blood hill. **

**this continued for about a week. until Will stubbled onto Jason walking through the woods one evening. curiosity over took him. as he slowly followed him. Jason had gone inside bunker 9. and Will now looked through the crack in the door. watching silently.**

**"how many today?" Annabeth asked pulling out a black broad with some chark. "2 plushies and a box of chocolates. Nico blushed apoximately 20 times" Jason answered. **

**What was going on? Will didn't know until he read what was at the top of the broad. "SOLANGELO FAN CLUB!" Will blushed realising what Jason had been doing all this time. **

**the next day Nico was presented with a letter. in a golden envelope. it read **

_Join me at the campfire - Will_

**Will wanted to go to the camp fire? what on earth?**

**the campfire came around and Nico heard a knock at his door. he opened it to find Jason Annabeth and Piper "Hey Nico!" Annabeth said "we were about to head to the campfire. want to join us" she finished her sentence just as Will appeared "he can't" Will said "he's going with me" Nico blushed as he was grabbed by the hand and pulled out of Cabin 13. **

**Annabeth, Jason and Piper, all squealed as they started taking pictures. and squealed more as Nico blushed.**

* * *

><p>oh Gods it's all in bold! i i'm not writing it out again!<p>

yours

Cup O'Tea Hatter


End file.
